


蜜味罂粟和酱香猪蹄

by WuBiLiang



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuBiLiang/pseuds/WuBiLiang
Summary: 伪师生。校服play，半公共场所。R18，我是变态。





	蜜味罂粟和酱香猪蹄

**Author's Note:**

> 伪师生。校服play，半公共场所。R18，我是变态。

“········人类最直接能获得的快乐，大致上来自于三样事物，这三样分别是，食物，满足口腹之欲。金钱，被称为万能的资源。还有·····”

全年级的小姑娘都在议论新来的哲学老师，因为是通识的大课所以几个院系都知道这位。才来了一个星期，整个德云大学都传开了。说是刚刚回国的留学海归，五官线条硬朗，惹得不少小姑娘私下里芳心暗许。听说还有胆子大的写了情书。

讲台上的男人双手撑住讲台两侧，目光越过有些下滑的无框眼镜。一双凌冽的眼露出端倪，视线不经意的流过教室的角落。

说到这儿顿了顿，突然买了个关子。

于是底下的学生举了手  
“老师，还有一样是什么？”

张九南故作旖旎的口气，勾起唇角。盯着那个角落的人影。  
“还有，性爱。”  
他还刻意吐出舌尖舔了下唇。

敏感话题的擦边球，惹得台下一群青春活力的学生们起哄笑闹。讲台上的人不经意的把眼镜推上来，转过身板书。突然涌出的欲望在眼底藏得密不透风。

“而对于这三样的渴求，却都来源于匮乏感。”

张九南转过身，突然用教案敲了敲桌子。

“欸？最后一排那位同学。”

“我应该说过，我的课不许有人坐最后一排。”  
课程被唐突的中断，老师用手点了点教室后边儿。

 

哄笑的学生们安静下来，注意力顺着手指转移，所有人都朝后看去，目光聚集在最后一排那个身影。有人议论，有人幸灾乐祸，有人暗暗为这个倒霉蛋祈祷。

被点名的，独自一人坐在角落的最后一排。这人穿着校服，戴了棒球帽，脸遮去一大半看不清模样。尴尬的垂着头，慌乱的站起来要往教室外走。

“想挂科就走吧。”张九南紧盯着那个身影  
怎么会有学生不在意挂科呢，就算他不是学生。

那人顿住了，背着身进退两难的站着。  
“坐到第一排来，别耽误我上课。”

禁不住坐着的学生越来越大叽叽喳喳的议论声和张九南的开口催促。那人终于咬咬牙，三步并作两步从阶梯教室冲下去，自暴自弃的坐到第一排。

这才遮遮掩掩的抬起脸来。  
张九南早就猜到是他，但却故意没有戳破。

人坐下，他看了一眼就迅速挪开，胸腔里砰砰撞响当做充耳不闻。

 

樊霄堂本来就和学生们差的年纪不多，顶天大个两三岁。说他刚大一也有人信，哪儿想得到也是老师呢。穿着学校统一订做的蓝白校服。不合身肥大的衣袖被挽一些起来。露出纤细的手腕和攥着笔的指尖。死气沉沉的校服，他穿起来别有少年的活气。

而讲台下这位的脑子现在却一团乱麻，樊霄堂恨不得敲开自己的脑壳问问自己。你怎么想的呢？

 

事情是这样，他今天记错了张九南的课表，跑到办公室去找他。本来想的是想和他商量商量晚上吃什么，结果办公室没人，跑出来一位小姑娘。

推门一看，桌上明晃晃的摆着粉色的信封。  
看来刚刚那位是送情书的，这都什么年代了，居然还有人写情书。嘁……樊霄堂不屑，然后暗戳戳的锁上门拆了信。

那封贴着可爱贴纸的信笺，字体娟秀，结尾还特意提一行。加上那么一句娇软软表白话语。排版整洁，最可气的是居然还有张照片。看的他眼里直往外冒酸火。

樊霄堂回自己办公室抄起红笔，卷子批改了两下就再没有心思。

ABCD选项哪个看起来都不怀好意，那个坐标系，细细长长的一溜儿。怎么看怎么像刚才悄悄跑来办公室塞情书的小姑娘的身量。  
诶，这是隔壁微积分老师的考卷。他坐错地儿了。

 

坐也不是，站也不是。樊霄堂站在桌边摆弄了一阵，狠狠心把那封带着香味儿的信揉皱扔进垃圾桶。关上办公室的门离开。

然后他就不知道自己那根筋搭错了，问自己的学生借了一件校服。

思绪复杂的混进了张老师的哲学讲堂。

 

两人的眼神在空中短兵相接，樊霄堂落荒而逃的避开眼，努力装作自然的翻起课本，抿起嘴来看这本他狗屁不懂的哲学书。

他坐在第一排，和张九南相距不过一米。微微拉开的校服拉锁，滑出一截锁骨，红白交映。  
那上面还有昨天晚上亲吮留下的吻痕。张九南记得那块皮肤的气味和触感。  
一个在台上，一个在台下。  
也不知道是台下的假学生难熬，还是台上的真老师更难熬。

好不容易熬到下课，樊霄堂本来准备打铃就一个箭步冲出教室。没等到他跨过教室门，就在众目睽睽之下被张九南拎着后脖子提溜出去了。

走过拐角，抓着走廊无人的片刻。三推两搡把人塞进厕所的隔间。  
东楼的厕所总是很少有人来，因为这里离教师办公室太近。就算是已经到了大学，这些小孩还是没改掉，对老师这种生物的敬而远之。

而这种生物，现在小小的厕所隔间里关了两只。  
如果有大二的学生看见这幕的话，应该能够认出。现在那个，被新来哲学老师摁在墙上亲吻。却穿着校服的男孩子。

其实是是文学系分外出名的古文老师，樊霄堂。为什么出名，课出了名的好过，人出名的好欺负和软乎。  
张九南揪住校服的领口，强势又不讲道理的亲吻。在唇齿间啧啧作响的水声，在樊霄堂脸上炸出一层红色。

狭促的空间带着压迫感，樊霄堂费了大力气，才心虚的把张九南从身上推开一点。  
“师哥···你别这样··这是学校····”

他们俩读的是同一所师范大学，张九南大他两届，只是他念完出国进修去了，樊霄堂却早早的开始工作。隔着海平面还跨国，谈了两三年的恋爱。两人在社团认识，打认识樊霄堂就管张九南喊师哥。到如今也没改过口来。

 

到成情趣了，现在这个环境下听着那么色情呢  
有人迷迷糊糊的想。

张九南喘匀了气，喑哑着声音开口

“你还知道是在学校？”

他拉住樊霄堂的手往身下放，惊得樊霄堂一缩。又被强行带着手腕摁上去。触手的裆部，包裹良好的西裤下面顶出鼓囊囊的硬物，透过布料在樊霄堂掌心发烫。

樊霄堂不可思议的瞪大眼  
“师哥你···这···什么时候···喂！”话还没说完，失重感迫使他条件反射的搂紧张九南的脖子，被环抱起腰身放到水箱上坐着。

“就是你上课咬笔盖儿的时候。”

蓝白色的校服拉锁一滑到底，里面穿着白色的背心。贴着熟悉的姣好腰线，收进青年的牛仔裤里。  
张九南盯着樊霄堂看了足有一分钟。骂了句脏话然后快速吻了上去。  
他刚刚有一秒，差点以为自己失了智。昨晚是和自己的学生谈了恋爱上了床，现在还在学校的厕所搞在一起。

打破不真实感的最好方式，就是皮肤相接。樊霄堂的脑子已经被吻成一团浆糊，口腔里的另一副唇齿，带着张九南特有的烟草味。

他身后抵着冰凉的瓷砖，这让两人逐渐升高的体温变得格外明显。张九南粗暴的扯出背心，手顺着下摆就探了进去。  
一双手在樊霄堂腰上按压揉捏，每一下都是酥麻的情动。张九南松开嘴，辗转着用舌头舔湿发红发烫的耳朵。  
舌尖顺着耳廓游过，轻轻的咬过樊霄堂的耳垂。

“樊老师穿成这样，跑到我的课上。”

他的手从腰后直伸下去，双手插进裤腰里，张开五指兜住两瓣紧实的臀肉用力捏了一把。  
不顾樊霄堂慌张的挣扎，身体力行的说起荤话。

“到底是来蹭课的，还是撅着屁股来求操的？”

樊霄堂读懂了他的意图。  
“张九南你！你不会真的想在这儿！不行不行，会有人进来的！”  
他不管不顾的扭动起来，他是真的害怕张九南就这么着在这把事儿给办了。这混事儿他干得出。

“我，我用手帮你···弄弄出来··”  
是个不错的提议  
可眼前已经动情的男人明显想要更多。  
张九南不由分说的吻上来，又把他亲得软成一滩。  
半威胁半哄劝的唤他  
“甜甜，甜甜···宝贝儿…”

又拉了樊霄堂的手去摸他的性器，裤链不知道什么时候被打开了，粗大坚挺的东西戳在樊霄堂手心，羞臊得他想逃。

张九南又顺着他背脊揉下去，兜兜转转绕到前头来。褪下樊霄堂的裤子，年轻的爱人躁动的很，灰色的棉质内裤前头顶出一小片湿痕，难堪的勃起了，又顾及着场合非要推拒他。

“师哥···你你别动了，我··我下节有课。嗯··啊——”

张九南帮他把内裤里的性器掏出来，就着顶端分泌的清液上下套弄。恶劣的调笑他

“可是这位同学，你都勃起了。”

樊霄堂舒服得直哼哼，又担心随时有人进来。一手捂住嘴不让自己出声，另一只手握住张九南的性器和他的频率一起上下滑动。

张九南又凑近了一点，把两个人的东西拢到一起。双手握住它们爱抚摩擦。两人的体液合在一起做了润滑。

樊霄堂从来都没有张九南那样好的耐性，青涩的身体敏感的可怕。陌生的公众环境放大了身体的感官。张九南有意的加快速度，又蹭过涨红的顶端。

“别···唔··要出来了···不行不行··啊··”  
很快樊霄堂就低喘一声，白色的液体全都射到张九南掌心。又被人一点也不浪费的全都涂到腿间。

等樊霄堂被人翻了个面儿，股间粘腻的液体发着凉。后穴里挤进一根指头，摸得樊霄堂大腿根儿打颤。

他这才真正心慌起来。

“师哥师哥，九南九南··不行的··真的···别在这儿求你了···”  
樊霄堂急得要哭起来，求饶似的改叫他名字。他下节真有课。哪一场性事昨晚他还有往出爬的力气？反正樊霄堂印象里没有。做到脱力又晕过去的时候多些。

小孩眼角红透透的，沾着水汽看他。男人没来由的心就软了。  
“好，我不进去。”张九南柔声安慰他，这才取出在他身体里拓张的手指。

“那就速战速决。”

他把樊霄堂的腿分开一点，滚烫坚硬的性器就这么塞挤进腿缝之间。  
张九南的吻一个接一个的，落在樊霄堂的脖颈侧和肩膀上。  
轻轻叼起他的皮肉，吮吸舔弄。每一下都惹得樊霄堂颤抖，白腻的皮肤上留下一个又一个色情的红痕。来势汹汹又赤裸的欲望展开来。

他的爱人活像是发了情的兽。在身后一遍又一遍的粗喘着叫他的名字。合拢他的腿根，前后动腰。火热的性器，摩擦着会阴。

张九南的下腹撞在弹性颇好的臀肉上，发出一点点轻微的碰击声。  
樊霄堂觉得整个下半身的皮肤都在发着热。欲盖弥彰的腿交比正式的插入还令他羞耻。囊袋下边最柔软的皮肤被摩弄得滚烫。

最可耻的事刚刚释放过的性器，又可耻的硬挺起来。张九南的动作又急又用力。好几次都顶开后穴的入口。又滑到下边贯穿他的腿间。

食髓知味的身体，居然开始隐隐的生出几分不可言说的期待。樊霄堂的手开始发软要撑不住墙壁，还要捂住嘴不让自己发出呻吟。

张九南突然停了下来，把沾满体液性器挤到两瓣臀肉之间。把撑着墙趴着樊霄堂推起来。

 

樊霄堂还没明白过来怎么回事。粗大的性器就真的顺着穴口，猛地推了进来。一寸一寸嵌到最深的肉壁里。  
“张！啊---”  
樊霄堂被摁在冰凉的瓷砖上动弹不得，被体内的粗暴的插入操的说不出话。  
等适应了终于压着嗓子呜咽起来“嗯··不是说···轻点！唔··呜呜··不是说不进来吗···啊··”

张九南却等不得了，柔声道着歉  
“甜甜···甜甜···我真的忍不了了。”

把小孩的头扳过来温柔的吻，身下的律动却没停，试探着抽插几下，干涩的后穴还就真的慢慢的湿软下来。  
樊霄堂委屈着和他接吻，没干透的眼泪挂在睫毛上。站着交合的姿势，刚好让张九南的性器斜着捅进来。每一下都顶到点上。  
”轻点··唔嗯···那儿··“  
樊霄堂贴着墙壁酸软着往下滑，又被张九南的动作和深埋在后穴的性器顶起来。  
快感打的他头皮发麻，湿热滚烫的肠肉被撑开碾平。喉咙里有把软毛刷子在挠他一样，又不敢叫出声。憋着声音，气息不稳的在发抖。  
也不知道过了多久

后边的人终于到了极限，张九南挺腰一送。尽全力插到最深的地方。射了出来。

微凉的液体打在身体里那个最要命的地方。樊霄堂咬住下唇，低叫了一声哭着释放在了墙上。这下子再也站不住了，脱力的倒在张九南怀里。

樊霄堂沉默了一会，崩溃的嚎啕起来  
“说好不进来，不进来。你特么还射在里面了！呜啊····我怎么去上课！干嘛呀···怎么能这样····”

“怪我怪我，不哭了不哭了啊。”  
张九南把人搂在怀里顺毛，看了看表，从樊霄堂身上掏出手机跟教务请了假。帮小孩穿好裤子又拿外套把人一裹。抱出了厕所。

 

后来，第二天全校都知道了。  
新来的哲学老师和文学院的古文老师在谈恋爱。

再也没有姑娘给哲学老师写情书了。  
当然，如果不怕语文挂科的话。还是有的。


End file.
